Commercial and residential waste service providers typically dispatch service vehicles to customer properties according to a predetermined pickup schedule assigned to each vehicle. The pickup schedule for each service vehicle is often designed to provide waste services (e.g., to empty waste receptacles) within a particular geographical area and at a particular frequency (e.g., once per week). After completion of each waste service (or periodically during completion of the route), the vehicle operator reports the completion to a back office, which updates the operator's pickup schedule and an account record for the customer. Customers that subscribe to these waste services are billed based on the account record. The operator then maneuvers the service vehicle to a next customer location for completion of additional waste services.
In some instances, it may be difficult to manage the pickup schedule for each service vehicle. In particular, the pickup schedule can change frequently and include new customer locations and/or locations having complex service requirements. In these instances, it can be difficult for the vehicle operator to determine which stops to make, the order of the stops, the timing of the stops, etc. It can also be difficult to find the new locations, to determine travel routes to new locations, to manage instructions associated with required services at each location, and to keep track of the completed services.
Waste management apps exist that, when called up by the vehicle operator, can help the operator manage the assigned travel route. For example, the operator may be able to manually choose from a selection displayed via the app which of a plurality of stored routes the operator would like to complete. The operator may then follow instructions from the app during completion of the chosen route, and provide feedback via the app regarding completion of services at stops in the route.
While an improvement over previous methods, it may be difficult in some instances to ensure that the vehicle operator calls up the available app at a beginning of an assigned route, that the operator correctly selects the right route for the given day and/or time of day, and/or that the operator uses the app during completion of the route. In particular, some operators may not be properly trained how to use the app, while other operators may be too occupied with other tasks to focus on use of the app.
The disclosed system and app are directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above and/or other problems of the prior art.